THUNDERSTRUCK
by dying.for.noone
Summary: a series of lemons, different charcters. BellaxEdward, AlicexJasper, RosexEmmett, no plot, just LEMONS, first Twilight fic. Please read and review. lyrics from Thunder Struck By ACDC. I do not own and of the chacters, just the none existent plot


**Hey people, this is just a bu****nch of LEMONS that I thought up.**** The story has no plot, but kind of makes a story through the LEMONS. ****It is different characters, so follow alright? ****This is very fun. I love this job.**** I'm working on some other things, on this account, and my other one. Yeah, ****lol**** anyway, it's ****BellaxEdward****, so if you don't like that, don't read it. **

Chapter one: Bang Me In The Bathroom

**Edward POV**

Once again, here I am, watching the love of my life sleep her nights away, as I lie beside her.

But this time, we're at my house. Not her house, not my family's house. But mine, or ours I guess.

I built it. Just for us, now we can live together forever. Since I changed her last month, we've done nothing but be around each other the whole time.

She was able to do the weirdest things though. She could sleep, she could blush, she could cry. And those weren't her powers, she had a mix of Alice, Jasper, and my own powers. Well, not a mix, just all of them.

And she was unbelievably beautiful. Even more so that Rosalie.

No I pay more attention to her sleeping form.

She isn't having a dreamless sleep anymore.

"Edward……" She moans. "Oh, yes, Edward…."

I turn over, so I'm lying on top of her, but supporting myself with my arms.

Her eyes open to see me lying on top of her.

She kisses me furiously. "Edward…." She moans into my ear

"Yes my love?" I ask breathlessly

"Please… do me a favor?"

"Anything, I'll do anything for you, if it's the stars, the moon, the sun that you want, you have it." I answer her, kissing her neck.

"Bang me. Please, bang me in the bathroom." She pants into my ear.

I lift her to me by her hard ass and run into the bathroom and an answer. She wraps legs around my waist while I run, it takes half a second to get there.

I set her on the counter. It's just a counter, no sink on this one. That's on the other side of the enormous place.

We look at each other for a moment. Then we start again. I slip my hand into her shirt.

She slips her hands down my sides, to my belt buckle.

It was ironic. I wasn't wearing a shirt, and she wasn't wearing pants, together, we could dress each other, but we couldn't dress ourselves.

She fumbles with my belt, but quickly gets it undone. Her shirt flies across the room.

I kick my pants off and pick her up again. She hold herself just above my waist with her legs, they're wrapped around me, locked at the back by her ankles.

I rub her breasts through her bra. God, they feel so good in my hands.

**Bella POV**

I almost moaned, but not yet.

He took my beasts in his two capable hands. Oh my god, he's massaging them. Ok, now is defiantly the time to moan.

I let out a loud moan right in his ear.

Damn, I didn't think he could get harder, but he obviously could as I just felt on my ass.

I ran my hands all over his chest, scratching it and tweaking his nipples.

His hands just fell limp under my ass and he dropped me, I landed on my feet. Perfect level. Wow I was short. I took his nipple in between my teeth.

He yelled. I didn't know I could make him yell. He usually makes me yell if you know what I mean.

Whatever, he took over again.

He picked me, once again, I wrapped my legs around him. I hap slipped off his boxers without him noticing.

He went to take them off but I stopped him and took his manhood in my fingers.

I tightened my grip on him until he whimpered I loosened some and started pumping my hand over him.

He threw back his head and moaned out my name.

"I want you to scream for me." I whispered in his ear.

He screamed my name out.

"Louder." I whispered again.

"BELLA!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"Moan for me." I said in his other ear.

He did. Loud.

_'I was shaken' at the knees,_

_Could I come again please?'_

His arms started to tremble, with me in them. I squeezed his cock as he did this, I knew he was close.

He let me go the second before he came.

I was down there in .0000001 seconds, and then he came - right into my open, excepting mouth.

"Ahhh…." He moaned out as all of his juices were taken into me.

He panted hard, out of breath. He picked me up from my knees and pinned me against the wall.

"That wasn't fair." He murmured in my ear, he had to bend down considerably.

"Life not fair, baby, get used to it." I said back, closing my eyes, just feeling his naked body against mine turned me on.

He could smell it too.

"Ok… I've adjusted." He said, picking me up and wrapping my legs around him for me this time. He positioned me so I was right in front of his again rock hard penis.

"You wanted to be banged in the bathroom, you're going to be banged in the bathroom." He said before he drove himself into me.

He had me trapped. He was literally banging me against the wall. I now fully understood the term "Banging", and it was amazing.

"Harder." I moaned out loudly. "Faster!" I screamed

He instantly complied.

I came to him early, because I had been expecting this for a little while.

He wasn't done. He wasn't even close yet.

_'Now we're __shakin__' at the knees,_

_Could I come again please?'_

Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. This was amazing, even when he came, we kept going, he would become hard again just from having his limp cock inside my hot centre.

He finally pulled out.

"I…. never…. thought…. we…. could…. go…. that…. long…." He gasped, leaning on his arms against the wall. I almost collapsed against his body, but he quickly caught me with one arm and brought me back up. I put my ice cold hands against his chest and leaned on him.

"I never thought I would be able to use the phrases" Multiple orgasm" or "I just had 30 orgasms in a row" in my life, but god does nit feel good."

I said after I had caught my breath.

_'__God, I think I've been Thunder Struck__'_We both thought at the same time.

We could both read each others minds.

**Well, there's the first LEMON, I've ever written, if you have any pointer, comments, concerns, questions, criticism, then just say it in a review.**

**Thank you for reading, next chapter coming very soon.**

** dying.for.noone**


End file.
